


Keep Me Close to Your Heart

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Ray gives you some "sweet touches".





	Keep Me Close to Your Heart

Sex with Ray is always something like a surprise. He has so many facets to his personality, you never know which one you're going to get at that time. He might be sweet and caring, or he might be meek and vulnerable. Sometimes he'll be rough and dominating, and sometimes it'll be some kind of amalgamation of everything that he is, and you love it. You love the way he clings to you like a lifeline, and it gives you a sense of purpose in an otherwise boring life.

It's one of those rare instances where the Saviour decided to give Ray some time off from his work. The young man was a bit reluctant at first, wanting to bide his time by being actually useful to someone, especially someone like the Saviour who pulled him away from a hellish life, but he eventually accepted when he realized that he can spend some alone time with you.

You're lying down on your provided bed with Ray resting his head atop your chest, listening closely to your calm and even heartbeat. It makes him feel at peace as well as you stare at the ceiling, absentmindedly running your fingers through the app developer's soft strands of hair. He hums in satisfaction, but it ends up sounding more like a mewl, prompting you to chuckle.

To return the favour, Ray rests one of his hands on the side of your body, trailing it down to settle on your hip and caress it in loving circular motions. He snakes his hand all around your clothed body in admiration, drawing out a deep breath from his touches. The young man notices the way your heart rate starts to pick up in speed, especially when he lingers near the junction between your legs, and he smirks.

Your breath catches in your throat when Ray teasingly rubs your inner thigh, his fingers dangerously close to your womanhood. A shaky exhale falls from your lips when his fingertips very lightly run along the fabric of your bottoms at the space between your legs. His touch is barely there, and it leaves you vying for more.

With a needy whine, you slowly raise your hips by a fraction, wanting more contact, but despite your wants, Ray pulls his hand away from your legs. You huff, and you open your mouth to complain, but all that comes out is a choked sound when Ray slides his hand underneath the hem of your bottoms and underwear before proceeding to cup your sex with his palm.

The young man keeps his ear pressed against your chest, listening intently to the way your heart starts to race from his simple actions, and a triumphant smile pulls at the corner of his lips. With very purposeful movements, Ray starts to rub at your lower lips with his palm, gingerly spreading your leaking arousal around. The heel of his palm meets with your clit, and your hand that was originally stroking his hair stops with its ministrations to tightly grasp onto the locks instead.

"R-Ray..." you manage to whisper his name in the silence, and the app developer responds by wordlessly slipping a finger inside your core, making your breath hitch.

Ray moans underneath his breath at the warm and wet feeling of your sex wrapped around his finger, and he starts to pump the slender digit at a slow and steady pace before deciding to slip in a second finger soon afterwards. His movements are restricted by the clothes you're still wearing, and he clicks his tongue in annoyance.

The young man retracts his hand, leaving you feeling so incredibly empty without him inside you as he sits up on the bed. He reaches for your clothes and makes quick work of removing them, haphazardly throwing the articles of clothing somewhere in the room with the hunger growing in his eyes. As soon as you're left naked and bare, Ray slides his two slick fingers back inside your sex, all the way to his knuckles.

Your moans and sighs start to fill the room as the young man pumps his fingers in and out at a relentless pace, the previous teasing and gentleness of his actions gone and instead replaced with pure desire. Your hips buck off the bed to meet with his strokes as your hands grasp onto the bedsheets. Ray's thumb finds your clit, and he starts to trace vigorous circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves to heighten the sensations you feel.

Each powerful and quick pump of his fingers sends a pleasurable shock of electricity to run through you, making your back arch and throw your head back into the pillows. It feels so good and unbearably hot, your body squirming for more as your moans start to grow louder and fill the room in tandem with the wet and lewd sounds of Ray's fingers sinfully giving you the pleasure you desire.

You can barely make sense of your surroundings anymore, far too focused on the feeling Ray is providing, and you're vaguely aware of the way that familiar knot in your stomach is close to its snapping point. Your breaths come out in heavy pants as your pleasure grows more and more as the young man suddenly increases his pace without warning, and it isn't long before you're screaming out your climax, those wonderful sensations in the depths of your pulsating core having reached their peak.

Ray groans at the way your walls clench around his fingers, desperately trying to pull him in further, and he easily keeps up with you, his fingers never stopping as he helps you ride out the waves of your orgasm. Your body thrums with pleasure, leaving you with delightful little jolts even as you start to come back down. Ray slides his fingers out with an incredibly lewd and wet sound, giving you some time to catch your breath once more.

With his lidded gaze locked with yours, Ray opens his mouth and slips his soiled fingers inside, sucking and licking them clean, prompting you to softly groan and shudder at the sight and sound. He hums with satisfaction before popping the slender digits out of his mouth and once again lies his head on your chest, listening with rapt attention to your heartbeat.

You can feel his erection against your thigh, and he subtly rolls his hips for some friction which draws out a quiet mewl from his lips, but it doesn't seem like he has any plans to relieve himself. Not yet, at least. He seems content enough just lying on you, your fingers going back to running through his hair. You'll be ready to repay him, however, when he asks—or maybe even _demands_ —for it.

**Author's Note:**

> More of my works can be found on [my Tumblr](http://www.avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
